New Life IT (Original)
by Frankie Osaki
Summary: Sono passati tre anni dalla guerra tra Nephilim e Angeli Caduti. Nora e Patch finalmente possono vivere il loro amore serenamente. Ma qualcosa di inaspettato dovranno ura e incertezza invaderanno il cuore di Nora,che dovrà dare alla luce un figlio di Patch. Avrà mai un futuro il figlio nato dall'amore tra una Nephilim e un Angelo Caduto? Oppure no?
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1

Furono i cinque minuti più lunghi della mia vita.

Ero seduta sul pavimento del bagno di casa nostra. La mia e di Patch.

Quando il timer che avevo attivato e posizionato sul davanzale della finestra suonò,presi immediatamente il test...

_Non può essere..._

Sbiancai. Era positivo. Aspettavo un bambino. Un bambino mio e di Patch. Patch,la persona che amavo con tutto il mio cuore. Come avrebbe reagito alla notizia? Sarebbe stato contento? Mi avrebbe chiesto di abortire? No,lui non lo avrebbe fatto. Ma quanto a lungo poteva vivere suo figlio? Avrebbe vissuto tanto quanto Marcie?

I miei pensieri furono interrotti dalla porta d'ingresso che si apriva.

_E' qui._

Nascosi il test di gravidanza e uscii dal bagno,avviandomi verso le scale che scendevano verso la porta d'ingresso. Io e Patch abitavamo a Casco Bay in una piccola villetta a due piani che aveva comprato lui dopo il diploma. "Ecco il nostro nido d'amore,Angelo" mi disse con il suo solito sorrisino stampato in faccia quando mi portò nella nostra nuova casa. Non era piccola ma nemmeno troppo grande: 4 camere da letto,2 bagni ,1 ripostiglio,la cucina e il salotto. Davanti vi era un piccolo vialetto e dietro la casa un giardino. La casa possedeva anche due garage nel quale vi era parcheggiato la macchina mia e di Patch e anche la sua moto."Ciao Angelo. Sono tornato a casa" mi accolse sorridendo. Il sorriso che amavo andai incontri,gli misi le braccia intorno al collo e lo attirai a me per un lungo e appassionato bacio. Patch aveva aperto una piccola impresa di famiglia,la _nostra_ impresa di famiglia, e ora vi sarebbe stato un membro in più. "Ben tornato,Patch" gli dissi io di rimando sorridendogli. Alla fine ero felice. Ero felice di aspettare un figlio da Patch. Era il frutto del nostro amore. Però la paura che non potesse sopravvivere a lungo era forte. "Come mai oggi sei così raggiante, Angelo?" disse lui continuando a darmi dei lievi baci sulla bocca sorridendoci contro. "Sono felice."

"E come mai?" sorrise

_Diglielo Nora...Avanti...Diglielo..._

"Perchè...Perchè..."

"Perchè...?" inclazò lui

"Perchè...Ti amo". Mi era mancato il coraggio. Non so perchè ma non riuscii a dirglielo.

"Anche io Angelo. Ti amo tanto. Più della mia stessa vita"

"Hai fame?" gli chiesi dirigendomi verso la cucina.

"Si,ma non di cibo." mi disse lui tirandomi verso sé. Sorrisi. Mi prese in braccio e mi portò in camera da letto.

Mi svegliai con il viso di Patch vicino al mio. Senza pensarci gli accarezzai il viso.

_Devo dirglielo..._ pensai.

"Buongiorno Angelo" disse Patch tendendo ancora gli occhi chiusi e iniziando a sorridere.

"Buongiorno" dissi sorridendo. Alla fine aprì gli occhi e mi diede un bacio lungo e il nostro bacio lui appoggiò la sua fronte contro la mia.

"Patch?". Presi coraggio. Glielo avrei detto. Non dovevo temere nulla.

"Mmh" mugolò lui come se fosse stato svegliato da un sogno che era appena cominciato.

"Devo...devo dirti...devo dirti una cosa..." inizia titubante e la paura iniziò a farsi sentire.

"Hei Angelo. Puoi dirmi tutto. Non ti preoccupare. SE è una cosa grave la risolveremo anche sta volta." disse lui accarezzandomi una guancia dopo che aveva avvertito la sua paura.

"Patch...io...io...Sono incinta." dissi tutto d'un fiato.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

Ero lì immobile che aspettavo una reazione di Patch. Avvenne due minuti dopo,che mi sembrarono interminabili.  
>Patch sgranò gli occhi e si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto con il lenzuolo intorno alla vita,dandomi le spalle:" Patch...Non...Non è ...ho fatto solo un test di gravidanza e...e tante volte sono sbagliati,non sono così sicuri.".Ancora niente. "D-D-D-Dovrei andare da un ginecologo per esserne sicuri e...e...e se così..." iniziai a giocherellare con il lenzuolo "...se non lo vuoi...c'è sempre..." . Fui colta da un abbraccio che non vidi arrivare. Quello di Patch. "Grazie,angelo" sussurrò al mio orecchio. Ricambiai il suo abbraccio e iniziai a piangere. "Shh succede?" mi chiese prendendomi il viso tra le mani agganciando i suoi occhi neri e profondi,un po' preoccupati, con i miei. "A-A-A-Avevo paura d-d-d-della tua reazione" risposi singhiozzando "P-P-P-Pensavo che mi avresti lasciato o c-c-c-che non volessi il bambino". Le lacrime scendevano come niente. "Ehi angelo,tranquilla,respira..." mi disse togliendomi dei capelli che si erano appiccicati al viso a causa delle lacrime. "Andrà tutto ti abbandonerei per nessun motivo al mondo; e men che meno adesso che aspetti un bambino,mio figlio, anzi nostro frutto del nostro amore" mi disse sorridendo. "Ma bisogna comunque prenotare una visita,Patch. A volte i test non sono poi così affidabili." lo informai tirando su con il naso.<br>"Va bene,allora vorrà dire che ci vestiremo,faremo colazione e chiamerò personalmente lo studio e prenoterò una visita per il mio angelo." disse alzandosi e mentre si mise i boxer e i pantaloni mi sorrise. "Sù!E' ora di alzarsi!",io in tutta risposta iniziai a ridere.  
>Dopo aver fatto colazione,Patch mantenne la parola e chiamò lo studio medico di un ginecologo. L'appuntamento sarebbe stato per questo pomeriggio.<br>Ero ancora seduta sullo sgabello del nostro tavolo,quando improvvisamente ebbi una nausea per terra il mio sgabello e iniziai a correre,seguita da un Patch molto preoccupato,in bagno dove vomitai tutta la era dietro di me che mi teneva indietro i capelli e mi accarezzava la schiena sussurrandomi parole di finii di rimettere tutto ciò che rimaneva nel mio stomaco,Patch mi guardò con occhi che brillavano e un sorriso raggiante sulle labbra. "Sei per caso contento che io stia male Patch?" chiesi io di tutta risposta si mise a ridere e disse "Oh no angelo è solo che stavo pensando che questo sia una prova inconfutabile che tu sia incinta". E' vero,la nausea è un sintomo di gravidanza pensai guardando il pavimento e subito dopo rialzai lo sguardo verso Patch e incontrai i suoi a sorridere e lui di tutta risposta mi diede un lieve bacio sulla fronte sussurrandomi "Ti amo angelo e amo il nostro bambino". "Ti amo anch'io Patch" dissi sorridendo. "E non siamo così sicuri del bambino"  
>"Parla per te sono più che sicuro" disse appoggiando la sua fronte contro la mia.<br>"Vedremo". Continuai a sorridere felice al pensiero dell'inizio di una nuova vita. 

**Ecco a voi il secondo capitolo di questa storia! Spero che vi sia piaciuto come il primo! Lasciate anche una recensione,mi farebbe davvero piacere! E poi in base a quante ne ricevo caricherò il prossimo capitolo se in poco o molto più tempo. Ciaooooo.**


End file.
